starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Gand
The Gand race originates from the planet of the same name. Being largely a gaseous planet, the Gand civilization developed in a series of "pocket colonies", separated by endless kilometers of thick gaseous mist. A totalitarian Monarchy ruled up until the system was conquered by the Empire. The Gand are humanoid in size and general shape, though they retain what could be compared to insect-like traits in their appearance. Four long fingers tipped with long sturdy nails rest on large hands, about three times larger than a human. Their bodies are covered with a hard exoskeleton. Two large eyes, similar to that of a Rodian, rest on either side of their rounded heads. In place of a nose are two large slits, holding special breathing gills within. Since Gand's naturally breathe the gaseous atmosphere of their planet they are required to wear special breathing filters in order to survive in oxygenated environments. Special Abilities Ammonia Breathers: Most Gands do not respire. However, there is a small number of Gands that are of older evolutionary stock and do respire in the traditional sense. These Gands are ammonia breathers and find other gases toxic to their respiratory system--including oxygen. Exoskeleton: The ceremonial chemical baths of some findsmen initiations promote the growth of pronounced knobby bits on a Gand’s exoskeleton. The bits on a Gand’s arms or legs can be used as rough, serrated weapons in close-quarter combat and will do STR+1 damage when brawling. Eye Shielding: Most Gands have a double layer of eyeshielding. The first layer is composed of a transparent keratin-like substance: the Gand suffers no adverse effects from sandstorms or conditions with other airborne debris. The Gands’ second layer of eye protection is an exceptionally durable chitin that can endure substantial punishment. For calculating damage, this outer layer has the same Strength as the character. Findsman Ceremonies: Gands use elaborate and arcane rituals to find prey. Whenever a Gand uses a ritual (which takes at least three hours) he gains a +2D to track a target. Mist Vision: Having evolved on a mist-enshrouded world, Gands receive a +2D advantage to Perception and relevant skills in environments obscured by smoke, fog, or other gases. Natural Armor: Gands have limited clavicular armor about their shoulders and neck, which provides +2 physical protection to that region (they are immune to nerve or pressure point strikes to the neck or shoulders.) Regeneration: Many Gands-particularly those who have remained on their homeworld or are of one of the very traditional sects- can regenerate lost limbs. Once a day, a Gand must make a Strength or stamina roll: a Very Difficult roll results in 20 percent regeneration; a Difficult roll will result in 10 percent regeneration, a Moderate roll will not assist a Gand’s accelerated healing process, and the character must wait until the next day to roll. Reserve Sleep: Most Gands need only a fraction of the sleep most living beings require. They can “store” sleep for times when being unconscious is not desirable. As such, the Gand need not make stamina rolls with the same frequency as most characters for purposes of determining the effects of sleep-deprivation. Unless otherwise stated, this is an assumed trait in a Gand. Ultraviolet Vision: Gand can see in the ultraviolet color spectrum. Martial Arts: Some Gand are trained in a specialized form of combat developed by a band of findsman centuries ago. The tenets of the art are complex and misunderstood, but the few that have been described. Two techniques are described below. There are believed to be many more. “Piercing Touch” Description: The findsman can use his chitinous fist to puncture highly durable substances and materials. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: If the character rolls successfully (and is not parried or dodged), the strike does STR+2D damage and can penetrate bone, chitin, and assorted armors. “Striking Mist” Description: The findsman can sneak close enough to an opponent to prevent the victim from dodging or parrying the blow. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character rolls successfully, and rolls a successful sneak versus his opponent’s Perception, the findsman’s strike cannot be dodged or parried. The Gand must declare whether they are striking to injure or immobilize the victim prior to making the attempt. Additional Sources * [[:w:c:starwars:Gand|'Gand' on Wookieepedia]] ---- Category:Races